Genius Girl
by HinaRukiMione
Summary: Kotomi want's to know the definition of intercourse and she call's Tomoya over for some help. One shot,Song fic,and a lemon.


**Here is my first Clannad story, my first one shot,first LEMON,and first songfic! Read and Review,Hope you like!**

**Xxx**

"T-tomoya." I opened my eyes to the soft voice of Kotomi Ichinose.

I yawed and stretched and said "Yes?" While rubbing my right eye lazily.

She squirmed around in her seat and said after a few seconds "Would you li-like to"

"No,I told you already it's no fun reading with another person." I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms closing my eyes getting ready to sleep again.

"Th-that was not what I was going to ask you." I opened my left eye and looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"Would y-you like me to teach you inter-interc-course a-again?" She stammered out.

I opened both of my eyes real wide and then I smirked and said "Naughty naughty Genius Girl." She blushed like a tomato and it reminded me of last night.

_Flashback_

_Kotomi had called me and asked me to meet her at the school library she needed help with something._

_'She better not ask me to read with her again,if she does I will flick her.' I thought._

_When I made it in the school's library I saw Kotomi as usual on the floor sitting with her shoes off reading a... dictionary this time,odd even weirder she had a radio near her. "Hey Kotomi!" She didn't budge. I sighed and said "Kotomi-chan." _

_She turned her head my way and said with a cute little smile "Oh,hi Tomoya-kun." _

_"Yeah,yeah,what is it that you need help with."I said while dragging a hand over my face 'I need to stop having these thoughts about innocent little Kotomi,she probably doesn't even feel that way about me. Besides Kyou would kill me." I thought with a shudder._

"_Tomoya-kun?" She said tilting her head to the side a little,making me blush at her cuteness. _

_"What is it?" I replied._

"_You went to your subconscious while I was talking to you." _

_"I'm sorry,tell me what you said." I said shaking my head at her use of words._

_She nodded and said while pointing to a word in the dictionary "I was wondering if you could explain definition 3." _

_I looked at the book and read intercourse -_1**:** connection or dealings between persons or groups 2**:** exchange especially of thoughts or feelings **:** communion 3**:** physical sexual contact between individuals that involves the genitalia of at least one person anal _intercourse_ oral _intercourse_; _especially_ **:** sexual intercourse 1 heterosexual _intercourse_.

_I blushed and slid back as I said embarssed"K-kotomi!" _

_"Yes Tomoya-kun?" She said in a cute tone tilting her head in that cute way that sent jitters down my body every time. _

_"Well t-that is called s-sex."I said while scratching the back of my head. _

_"Sex as in male or female gender:either of the two reproductive categories, male or female, of animals and plants?" She said putting a finger to her chin._

"_N-no Kotomi s-s-s-s, I can't explain it." I yelled getting riled up._

"_Can you demonstrate it?" She asked doing that head thing that sends my body on overdrive. _

_I gulped crossing my leg over my member as I said "No I can't." _

_"Please Tomoya-kun I really want to know what it is." She said leaning forward not noticing her shirt was unbuttoned two buttons and showing major cleavage. _

_I couldn't control my self as I leaned forward and kissed her while pushing her down so she was laying on her back on the floor with me straddling her._

_When I broke the kiss and opened my eyes I could see Kotomi's eyes almost bulging out of her skull with a tomato red blush. I started to back up a little to get off her while saying "Kotomi-chan I'm sorry I" but she cut me off by pulling me back down by my neck and kissing me again. After I got over my shock I started to kiss her back. She broke away first after what seemed like an enternity and said with that tomato red blush "Tomoya-kun is that intercourse?" _

_I smiled and shook my head as I said "No,but if you still want me to I will thoroughly define and demonstrate it."_

_She nodded under me enthusiastically. I turned my head left and looked at the radio. I clicked it on and it started playing the perfect song 'Genius Girl' by Keith D Sweat_

Jack of all trades  
>Master of all<p>

Beautiful is what you are  
>But you got brains, baby-girl, you're smart<br>Not just the fact, girl, we think like  
>Not just the freak and the bear<p>

_I turned back to Kotomi and started to unbutton her uniform coat and then her blouse. "T-Tomoya!" She gasped surprised. _

_"Ssh, just let me help you find the meaning of your word."_

_She nodded and let me continue. After I got her arms out and threw the shirt and jacket some where I went to her skirt and threw that some where with her shoes and socks. I looked up from my work to admire it. She had on a dark purple laced bra and panties that fit her so well and looked so good on her milky skin._

"_You're beautiful."I said roaming my hands over her body. She blushed and squirmed under my touch. _

But you can do the job and try what you can't  
>Girl, you know my mind simultaneously<br>You should be rewarded for everything you do  
>Girl, you're amazin' to me<p>

_I made quick work of getting every ounce of my clothes but my boxers off. I took in a deep breath as I slid her panties down and off her. She moaned as my hands touched her thighs. When her panties were gone I looked at her beautiful,already wet, woman hood. I looked into her eyes and said "This one is Oral intercourse." She nodded with her never receding blush. I licked her clit and she moaned and bucked her hips up._

_I put both my hands on her hips to stop the movement as I plunged my tongue into he wetness. As I plunged my tongue in and out of her she moaned "Tomo-Tomoy-ya!" over and over._

You're my genius girl  
>You're my genius girl<br>Girl, you're my genius girl

I'm so glad that I found you  
>Girl, I love bein' around you<p>

You're my genius girl  
>You're my genius girl<br>Girl, you're my genius girl, my genius girl  
>Girl, you're my genius girl<p>

_Her breathing was getting labored as I kept plunging my tongue deeper and deeper inside her. "To-Tomoya,i-it feels s-so good!" She moaned louder. I brought my hand up and rubbed her clit as I kept doing ministrations with my tongue._

"_Oohhh!" She said as she released her cum all on my face and into my mouth. I lapped it all up and said "Do you get oral intercourse now?" She nodded with a big smile sweat covered her forehead sticking her bangs to it. She looked oh so very sexy at that very moment,my member gave a twitch in approval at the sight._

(You're the definition of what)  
>You are the definition of what every woman should be like, baby<br>(You're more precious than diamonds and pearl)  
>You're more precious than diamonds and pearls, yeah<p>

(You were created from the wind up above)  
>You were created from up above, baby<br>Every day, I have a reason to celebrate  
>Girl, I got you in my life<p>

"_Now it's time for anal intercourse." I said as I unclasped her bra. I stared at her beautiful DD breast. I grabbed onto them and started to squeeze them and she moaned,liking what I was doing. I fondled and sucked on her mounds of sensitive flesh,she moaned even more when I pinched and nipped at her very pink and very perky nipples. When I felt sure she was ready for what I was about to do I took off my boxers letting out my throbbing manhood._

_She gasped and blushed even harder than she was already as she said "Your p-p-penis is s-so big. Do you think i-it will fit?" _

_I laughed and said "Don't worry it will fit." She nodded nervously and laid back down on the cold floor._

_I got on top of her and positioned my self at her entrance. I looked back up into her eyes and said "You know this will hurt? If you don't want to do it I won't pressure you." I said wanting to make sure she was fine with this._

"_Yes Tomoya-kun,I-I want you to be my first." I nodded and leaned down and kissed her as I thrust inside of her,making us one._

_I felt her walls clench and I almost lost it until I heard her whimper from under me._

You're my genius girl  
>You're my genius girl<br>Girl, you're my genius girl

She's perfect in every way  
>What more can I say?<p>

You're my genius girl  
>You're my genius girl<br>Girl, you're my genius girl, my genius girl  
>Girl, you're my genius girl<p>

You're jack of all trades  
>Mantle of the morn, yeah<br>Such a genius, baby  
>Guy wouldn't takes the job<br>Has made so gravy, gravy

_When she kissed me back to give me the go ahead I went slowly at first. When she started to moan for more I knew I could go faster. I started at a fast paste but then slowed down to the rhythm of the song seeing she seemed to moan more when I went slower and it also felt more exhilarating. _

_I intertwined our hands as we got closer to our breaking point. She screamed as she came "OOOOHHH T-TOMOYAAAAAAA!" I came right after her._

You're my genius girl  
>You're my genius girl<br>Girl, you're my genius girl, my genius girl  
>Girl, you're my genius girl<p>

_I collapsed on top of her. Then I rolled off of her. All you could hear was us trying to catch our breath. When I caught mine I asked turned on my left side to look at her blushing face. "D-do you get the third definition of Intercourse now?" _

_"Thank you Tomoya-kun,I-I love you." I blushed as I looked at her. I grabbed her waist and brought her flush against my body._

Oh, baby, baby, oh, baby, baby  
>Oh, yeah, yeah, oh, baby<br>Oh, yeah, oh yeah, oh, yeah, girl  
>I love you, I want you<p>

_I kissed her. When I pulled back I smiled and said "I love you too, because your my Genius girl." She smiled and we laughed together holding each other. _

_After a silence she said with a blush and a small flirty smile "Are you ready for me to teach you the definition of Intercourse?" _

_I laughed as I rolled over so she was on top of me causing her to yelp in surprise. "Teach me in a detail." With that said she began to suck and nibble my skin._

_End flashback_

"I'll teach you in detail." she said as she came over to me and sat on my lap. I laughed.

'I love my Genius Girl.' I thought as we started to learn the definition of intercourse again.

**Review please and tell me how I did!**


End file.
